The invention relates to leveling tools, and more particularly to a pivoting, two-section adjustable carpenter's level which is also useful as a squaring tool.
Carpenter's tools usually include a level and a square, which are frequently used in conjunction with one another. Accordingly, there has been a need for a combination tool useful for both squaring and leveling, and which can be used conveniently and efficiently.
The concept of a hinged, two-part level is not new. See, for example, Shelley U.S. Pat. No. 120,675, Chambers U.S. Pat. No. 732,827, Larsen U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,402, Laggren U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,989 and Metrulis U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,569. These patents show pairs of level components pivoted together at their adjacent ends, with various arrangements as to positions available, some of them including adjustable sections with 90.degree. and 45.degree. level bubbles, and usually including some form of holding or locking means for maintaining the selected position while the tool is being used in that position. Most of the devices shown in these references also are capable of functioning as squaring tools.
Other prior patents showing multiple-section tools which may be used as levels, squares, or for fold-up storage include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,210,370, 1,806,396, 2,454,133, 3,783,518 and 3,934,351.
While these previous patents, particularly the earlier mentioned patents, disclosed multiple-component pivoted tools having squaring and leveling functions providing some utility, no previous device was as versatile, efficiently operated, sturdy and reliable, yet as simple in construction as the present invention described below.